The present invention relates to bed frames, and, more particularly, to a bed frame made up of one or more T-shaped structural bed frame members. The use of a unitary or one piece bed frame member has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,363,664, issued Apr. 29, 2008 to Polevoy et al. In that patent, there is described the advantages of utilizing a T-shaped member for a bed frame and, more particular, to the use of a unitary, one piece T-shaped bed frame member as a side rail or as a cross member.
The T-shaped member of the '664 patent disclosed therein, however, can be improved with respect to its ability to be manufactured and to an increase in strength by utilizing a particular design of the intersection of the flanges of a T-shaped bed frame member.
It would thus be advantageous to have a unitary, one piece, T-shaped, bed frame member that can be used as a side rail, cross member or other structural bed frame member that has improved manufacturing capability as well as enhanced strength.